Freddy's Babysitter
by CEEJ is the shiz
Summary: rewritten version** Babysitters are supposed to make life easier, right? smitchie, nalex, jallie.


Hey readers! This is the rewritten version of **Freddy's Babysitter**. It's a little different than the original, but I hope that you, the readers, like this version better. Please read & review, it means the world to me. Thanks oh so much. Now, let's get this story started, shall we?

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything!

______________________________________________________________________________

"Family meeting!" Mrs. Gray yelled up the stairs before she joined her husband at the large dining table.

"I hope this is about me getting a birdhouse!" Jason bellowed as he hopped down the staircase, his 3 brothers – Shane, Nate, and Freddy – running behind him.

"Sorry Jase, this is about the 3 weeks your mother and I will be gone." Mr. Gray announced as his sons sat down.

"Oh yeah! Mitchie is allowed to come over and hang, right?" Shane pleaded.

"And Alex, too?" Nate shot his parents a pout.

Mr. and Mrs. Gray looked at each other. "Fine," started Mrs. Gray. "but, don't do anything you'll regret!"

"Yes mom." Shane and Nate groaned.

"Well, if that's it, I'm gonna get back to my game." said Freddy.

But before he could leave the table, Mr. Gray asked, "Hey Freddo, aren't you going to ask about your babysitter?"

Freddie turned around, mouth in a wide smile. "Do you mean - "

"Now hold on a second," Jason interrupted. "Why do you need to hire a babysitter? Freddy's got 3 competent brothers to look after him!"

Mrs. Gray looked at her boys. Shane was looking in a mirror, practicing his "intense" face. Nate has his head in his hand, probably thinking of Alex. And Jason? Well, his eyes were glazed, nothing out of the ordinary.

Freddy shook his head. "Right, competent."

"So it's settled." Mr. Gray proclaimed. "Your regular babysitter will come over about 10 minutes after we leave."

Mrs. Gray came to life at that comment. "Which is supposed to be in 15 minutes! We have to finish packing!"

As they're parents left, Shane and Nate showered Freddy with questions.

"Who is it?"

"Are they nice?"

"Do they like eating green jello?"

"OH! Do they like SWIMMING in green jello?"

Freddy raised a hand. "Whoa, one question at a time. My babysitter's name is Callie and yes, she's very nice. She likes eating orange jello better, cause that's her favorite color. And no, I don't think she'd like swimming in jello, Shane. I think you're the only one who actually does that."

Shane pouted, "It moisturizes my skin…"

Nate rolled his eyes. "Enough about your skin. What does Callie look like? Blonde, Brunette, Red head?"

"Tall, short, average?" Shane added.

"Does she like birds? I love birds!" Jason sighed.

"Why don't you just wait and see? Mom and Dad said she'd be here in a few minutes."

_**DING DONG**_

"Wow. She's early!" Freddy called to his parents bedroom.

"Oh great! We're about to leave." Their parents came down, suitcases clunking behind them.

"Open the door!" a voice from behind the door yelled.

Jason had a confused look on his face. "Freddy, your babysitter sounds EXACTLY like Mitchie!"

Shane looked through the peephole and turned to Jason. "That's because it IS Mitchie. AND Alex." He announced as he opened the door.

Mitchie and Alex grinned. "Hey guys!"

Mr. and Mrs. Gray smiled their hellos and headed out the door.

"Another business meeting?" Alex guessed.

"Yep." Nate answered as he engulfed Alex in a hug.

"So, you guys wanna watch a movie or something?" Shane offered, his hand in Mitchie's hand.

"You guys go ahead, I'll wait by the door with Freddy." Jason stared at the door.

"What are they waiting for?" Alex asked as they situated themselves on the couches, her and Nate on the love seat and Shane and Mitchie on the larger couch.

Shane ran his hand through Mitchie's hair. "They're waiting for Freddy's babysitter, Carrie."

"You mean, Callie?" Freddy yelled from the front of the house.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't blame me if I don't remember her name…I only have one girl on my mind." Shane said sweetly.

Mitchie lifted her head from his chest. "And who would that be?"

Shane kissed her sweetly. "You."

Alex made fake gagging noises. "Oh Nate, aren't you glad we're not all mushy gushy like those two?"

"Well…" Nate started.

"I know right?" Alex laughed, interrupting Nate, causing him to smile a sad smile and just nod.

Mitchie shot Alex a strange look, but shook it off when the movie started.

_**DING DONG**_

"SHE'S HERE!"

______________________________________________________________________________

Well, that's chapter one! I hope you liked it. Please review and the next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
